


Король прошлого и будущего

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Каждый пират, ступивший в воды Гранд Лайн, должен быть готов ко всем странностям, которые может подкинуть это море — особенно, если ты Король пиратов. Роджер и представить себе не мог, насколько неожиданным окажется результат оклика незнакомца в тумане. Кто знал, что есть острова, которые могут исказить время? Эта встреча навсегда останется одним из его самых драгоценных воспоминаний.
Kudos: 7





	Король прошлого и будущего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Past and Future King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391751) by [Bedlamwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedlamwolf/pseuds/Bedlamwolf). 



— Ой! Зоро! Санджи! Усопп! Хэй! — чей-то голос эхом разнёсся сквозь густой туман. Роджер повернул голову и в его голове пронеслась мысль: _«Должно быть, кто-то заблудился»_.

Король пиратов всмотрелся сквозь белый сгусток тумана, покрывавший остров, пытаясь определить источник голоса, который раздавался по округе. Когда он двинулся вперёд, земля пошла под уклон вверх. Надеясь, что это поможет ему выбраться из ловушки тумана, он довольно быстро добрался до вершины холма и начал осматриваться. Чувство словно очутился на маленьком небесном острове, окруженном низко плывущими облаками.

— Фрэнки! Брук! Чоппер! Куда же все _ушли_? — туман заклубился слева от него, и он обернулся, почувствовав приближение другого человека. Из-за белой завесы появился мальчишка, возможно, молодой человек, лицо которого почти полностью скрывала соломенная шляпа.

Прежде чем фигура успела исчезнуть вновь, он крикнул:

— Ты заблудился, мальчик?

Тот остановился, обернулся и посмотрел на него, очевидно, только заметив чужое присутствие. Соломенная шляпа была отброшена назад, оставаясь висеть на веревке, когда мальчик вбежал вверх по холму. Обутые в сандалии ноги едва слышно ступали по траве. Когда юноша подошел поближе, Роджер увидел у него на груди ужасный шрам, и не мог не задаться вопросом, как тот там появился. Паренёк был намного ниже его ростом, и копна чёрных волос врезалась в его грудь. Парень замедлил шаг, на его лице появилась широкая улыбка, смутно напоминая Роджеру его собственную.

— Привет, старик, ты не видел моих накама?

— Ты первый человек, которого я встретил на этом острове, — ответил Роджер, и добавил: — Я думал, что он необитаем.

— О. Робин сказала то же самое, ха. Интересно, куда они все делись? — подросток склонил голову набок, рассматривая Роджера. — А ты кто? Ты живёшь где-то поблизости?

Старший пират с удивлением посмотрел на мальчика.

— Полагаю, что я делаю то же самое, что и ты: просто жду, пока наш логпос не настроится, — усмехнулся он, — я — пират.

Тёмно-карие глаза загорелись от возбуждения.

— Правда? А где твой корабль? Мы не видели его, когда бросили якорь.

— Вон там, у пляжа, — произнёс пират, указывая рукой в сторону пляжа. — Я так понимаю, ты тоже путешественник? — мальчик не был похож на морпеха, но в этом море никогда нельзя быть в чём-то стопроцентно уверенным. Скорее всего, он был юнгой на каком-нибудь торговом судне или что-то вроде того.

— Пират, — ответил мальчик с улыбкой. Король не сразу понял, что юноша говорит не о нём, а скорее о своей профессии.

— А, понятно. Тогда у нас много общего. Я — Роджер, а как твоё имя? — Роджер усмехнулся, ожидая неизбежной реакции на встречу с королём пиратов.

Улыбка мальчика стала ещё шире, когда молодой пират снова надел шляпу.

— Луффи. Вау! Ты только посмотри! Это прямо как на Скайпии!

Его реакция оказалась совсем не такой, как ожидал Роджер и это вызвало у него некоторое разочарование. Волнения, благодаря которому мальчик танцевал вокруг их маленького «острова», не чувствовалось совсем — и Роджер поймал себя на мысли о том, что был совершенно очарован бесспорной простотой Луффи. Он поймал себя на том, что задаётся вопросом, где команда мальчика, поскольку тот явно заблудился. Учитывая, как спокойно он встретил странного пирата, не говоря уже о Короле, он предположил, что это была достаточно мощная команда. Юноша ухмыльнулся ему с того места, где он сидел на корточках, тыча палкой в туманные облака.

— Значит, Скайпия? — Роджер поймал себя на том, что спрашивает, присев на корточки рядом с парнем: — Это совсем не то путешествие, которое готовы совершить многие.

— Это было весело! Наш логпос указывал вверх, и — _вжух_! — парень говорил громко и радостно, размахивая руками.— Мы полетели прямо в небо! Небесный рыцарь дал нам свисток и всё такое. Интересно, понравилось ли это Нами?

— Хм? — Роджер наклонил голову набок, а мысли его крутились вокруг Ган Фолла — друга, с которым он познакомился на Скайпии.

— Да. Она тренировалась на небесном острове в течение нескольких лет, — парень кивнул, присаживаясь. Король сел рядом с ним, и взгляд его снова упал на довольно внушительный шрам, обрамлявший грудь мальчика. Он на мгновение задумался, не спросить ли его об этом, но вместо этого их молчание затянулось, пока Роджер размышлял об этом и о том, к какой команде может принадлежать этот человек? Через мгновение Луффи вздохнул.

— Может быть, они вернулись на корабль?

— Как вы расстались?

— Разведка, — Луффи пожал плечами, — Зоро всегда теряется, так что всё в порядке. В конце концов, он всегда появляется. Этот туман такой густой, что я не вижу ничего интересного. Это должно было быть приключение, но здесь так скучно гулять в одиночестве. Тут ничего не сделаешь!

Где-то в тумане послышались какие-то звуки и началось движение, и оба пирата посмотрели вверх. Роджер заметил, что мальчик совершенно спокоен, даже когда стало ясно, что к ним что-то приближается. Вскоре что-то начало пробиваться сквозь низко плывущие облака. Когда это что-то приблизилось, король пиратов попытался понять, что это было. Казалось, что к ним приближается дерево с голыми ветвями, кончики которого были едва видны: скорее всего, были прикреплены к чему-то. За секунду до того, как существо появилось, он понял, что это был какой-то вид оленя — это был олень с синим носом. Олень был в одежде и он нёс молодого человека на спине. Он не был уверен, как человек ведёт животное, так как не было видно ни поводьев, ни даже седла.

Незнакомец заметил их.

— А вот и Луффи!

— Усопп! Чоппер! Я искал вас, ребята!

Его спутник стоял, энергично размахивал руками.

— Кто этот парень? — незнакомец был явно так же груб, как и Луффи, но по крайней мере он не казался таким доверчивым, поскольку крепко держал то, что показалось ему оружием, когда слезал со своего «коня». У него была обнажена грудь, грива непокорных волос, зачесанных назад от лица, и шляпа, похожая на ведро.

— Хм? А, это Роджер. Он тоже пират, — спокойно произнёс Луффи. — Эй, ребята, подойдите сюда на секунду. Смотрите! Это прямо как небесный остров!

То, что произошло дальше, бросило Роджера в каплю. Олень принял взволнованный вид и совершил небольшой прыжок, прежде чем воскликнуть.

— Это потрясающе!

— Ух ты, только посмотри, какой густой этот туман, Чоппер! Без твоего нюха, Чоппер, и твоего любопытства, Луффи, мы бы никогда этого не нашли! — воскликнул молодой человек; Луффи только улыбнулся.

— Заткнись, придурок! Твоя похвала не делает меня счастливым!

Роджер посмотрел на странное говорящее животное.

— Что это тут?

Олень, оказавшийся совсем рядом с ним, был застигнут врасплох. Он отскочил назад и нырнул за спину Луффи. Что было бы более эффективно, если бы тело животного помещалось за него, или даже если бы его голова не была выше головы подростка — его беспокойство достигло пика, и на мгновение оленьи уши начали двигаться взад-вперёд. Однако ответил ему только Луффи.

— Это Чоппер! Он олень, а ещё у него синий нос. Но ты не можешь его съесть, потому что он мой накама.

— Луффи! Он хочет меня съесть?! — взвизгнул олень, ныряя головой за спину Луффи так, что рога, казалось, окружали мальчика. — Луффи! Твой друг такой страшный!

— Не хочу я тебя есть! Я просто хотел узнать, не из тех ли ты, кто съел фрукт зоан, — слегка раздраженно ответил Роджер.

— О, — Чоппер успокоился.— Да, я съел Хито-Хито-но-Ми, — олень в следующее мгновение превратился в мелкое существо похожего на человека, и Роджер вынужден был признать, что он был довольно милым.

— Чоппер наш доктор! Он самый лучший!

— Придурок! Перестань меня нахваливать! — оленёнок заёрзал, и Луффи в ответ на это только рассмеялся.

Роджер усмехнулся в ответ, смотря на их взаимодействие. Ему всегда было интересно, есть ли где-нибудь в мире человеческие фрукты.

— Ах, Луффи! Мы должны вернуться на корабль. Санджи собирался приготовить барбекю, помнишь? — произнёс другой пират.

Роджер предположил, что это Усопп.

— Мясо! — радостно прокричал парень в соломенной шляпе, и повернулся к Роджеру. — Эй, мистер, вы идёте?

— Я?

— Ага. Санджи накормит тебя. Ты можешь встретиться с моими накама и рассказать мне о своих!

Насчёт ответа даже и думать не стоило: Роджер проголодался после долгого утреннего осмотра острова, и просто замечательно, что другая команда была готова накормить его. Хоть это и не было неожиданностью, в конце концов, он был Королём — это определённо было хорошо. Он только надеялся, что повар знает, чего ему стоит ожидать, пытаясь накормить одного из Д.

Он усмехнулся своему новому маленькому другу, который незамедлительно начал показывать дорогу.

— А ты не заблудишься в тумане, Луффи? — задал вопрос оленёнок, сам едва различавший дорогу.

— Ты что, не чувствуешь этого запаха? Мясо! Санджи готовит так вкусно и это безумно аппетитно пахнет! — рассмеялся их «проводник» и обратился к Усоппу: — Эй, Усопп, ты нашёл что-нибудь крутое?

Усопп заговорил со своего места позади Роджера.

— Нет, не совсем так. Нами сказала, что у нас есть по крайней мере ещё один день. Но я надеюсь, что туман рассеется. Брук вообще не покинет корабль с такой скоростью.

— Ну, это совсем не весело. Эй, ты знаешь, что заставит его забыть об этом?

Все трое молодых пиратов радостно закричали:

— Костёр!

— Мистер, а где ваш корабль? Может, вы присоединишься к нам? — спросил Чоппер.

— Моя команда пришвартовалась на другой стороне острова. Мы нашли пляж, и большинство моих людей отдыхают. Ваше предложение действительно звучит неплохо.

— Пляж, значит? Счастливчик! — Усопп вздохнул позади него. — Мы причалили вдоль каких-то скал, потому что кое-кто не мог дождаться, чтобы пойти исследовать остров.

— Ши-ши-ши-ши, это же таинственный остров! Кроме того, теперь, когда мы знаем, что там есть пляж, мы всегда можем передвинуть _Санни_.

Туман уже рассеивался, и было легче разглядеть густую листву, через которую они шли. Впереди послышался глухой звон, и Гол предположил, что это кто-то из членов экипажа. Команда, как он уже начал подозревать, принадлежала Белоусу: у этого человека было так много сыновей и дочерей, что ему было немного трудно следить за всеми. Однако Ньюгейт _научил_ своих детей некоторому уважению, так что вполне вероятно, что это была одна из его бесчисленных команд, учитывая приглашение на обед.

Он был шокирован, когда Луффи вышел из укрытия только для того, чтобы слегка пригнуться, когда другой член экипажа отступил назад. Прямо там, где только что был парень в соломенной шляпе, врезалась нога на пару с катанами, с силой, сотрясающей кости. Луффи продолжал идти, не обращая внимания на своё небрежное проявление _хаки наблюдения_ , когда оба бойца остановились. Владелец ноги, светловолосый мужчина в костюме, закурил сигарету и повернулся к невысокому незнакомцу.

— Луффи! Ты опоздал. Я как раз собирался послать Маримо за тобой.

— Заткнись, говнюк-повар, — прорычал в ответ человек с катаной. Роджер заметил яркие зелёные волосы ещё до того, как его взгляд спустился к трём ножнам на поясе. Мужчина повернулся и посмотрел прямо на него, показывая, что один глаз был закрыт шрамом: — Кто это?

— Роджер — мой друг! — Луффи рассмеялся. — Санджи, я голоден! Мясо!

— Да-да, попридержи коней, — блондин закатил глаза. — Еда почти готова. Я так понимаю, ты присоединишься к нам?

Роджер ухмыльнулся блондину, задаваясь вопросом, был ли он капитаном, прежде чем откинуть этот вариант. Зелёноволосый парень был более вероятеным вариантом, но всё же не он, предположил Король.

— Если ты не против.

— Это моя работа. Тем более ты вряд ли сможешь съесть больше, чем Луффи. — сказал блондин. — Я — Санджи, повар. А дебил с мечами — Зоро.

— Придурок! — прорычал зелёноволосый мужчина, наконец-то оторвав настороженный взгляд от Роджера.

— Алкаш!

— Эй, ребята, а где все остальные?

Санджи начал отвечать на вопрос Усоппа.

— Брук всё еще на борту. Фрэнки составляет ему компанию. Джинбей пошёл поплавать…

— Погодная ведьма где-то здесь, — вмешался Зоро.

— Не смей называть Нами-сан ведьмой!

— А я только что вернулась из экспедиции. К сожалению, на этом острове нет руин, которые я могла бы изучить, — с лёгким смешком произнёс женский голос.

Роджер посмотрел на женщину с полуулыбкой, и она ответила ему тем же. У неё были холодные голубые глаза и длинные чёрные волосы. По возрасту она была на несколько лет старше остальных членов экипажа, но Роджер опять-таки не считал её капитаном. Взгляд, который она бросила на него, был расчётливым и немного самодовольным, как будто она знала что-то, чего не знал он.

— Кто вы, прекрасная леди?

— А вы льстец! Я Робин, — женщина улыбнулась, — Вы, должно быть, Роджер, верно?

— Робин-чван, ты просто чудо! — взгляд повара стал влюблённым, когда он посмотрел на неё. — Только попробуй прикоснуться к ней и умрёшь, ублюдок. — прорычал Роджеру повар.

— Сомневаюсь, что мне стоит беспокоиться, повар-сан, — женщина рассмеялась. — Нами уже должна быть на борту. Я думаю, она хотела спросить капитана, можем ли мы переместить корабль.

— Так вот почему она прогнала Джинбея? Типичная ведьма, — фыркнул Зоро.

— Нами такая страшная! — маленький оленёнок вздрогнул.

— Ну и ладно. Мы побеспокоимся об этом позже! Сначала обед! — Соломенная шляпа, надетая на одного из членов этой странной команды, кричал, когда он помчался на шум волн.

Роджер с некоторым замешательством наблюдал за кораблём: его флаг развевался на несуществующем ветру, а паруса были туго натянуты. Это была яркая и весёлая вещь с жёлтыми и красными цветами. Фигура на носу корабля была похожа на кого-то вроде льва… и он был уверен, что видит настоящую траву на палубе. Корабль действительно больше походил на праздничную лодку, чем на пиратское судно. Странного вида маленькое суднышко не дало ответа, как экипажу удалось спуститься с палубы по меньшей мере на сотню футов вниз, подняться на утёсы и вернуться назад. Он не видел ни верёвок, ни сходней, хотя догадывался, что они могли взобраться на мачту и каким-то образом спрыгнуть. Хоть это и казалось ему глупым способом. Он лениво наблюдал за ними, гадая, что же они сделают.

— Ши-ши-ши…

Усопп побледнел.

— О нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! Только не сегодня, Луффи! Твой прицел ужасен, когда ты голоден! Санджи! Возьми меня с собой!

— Я не ношу мужчин!

— Мужайся, Усопп.

— Сказал парень, который собирается прыгать. Ты идиот.

— А что это была за мишень для дротиков?!

— Я не готов,… — Роджер не знал, что олени могут плакать.

— Я понесу вас, доктор-тян.

— Зоро, давай наперегонки? — Луффи улыбнулся и зачем-то повёл плечом, когда Усопп захныкал.

Мечник ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ты проиграешь.

— Я только что смирился с мыслью, что умру, когда-Луффи-понесёт-меня.

— А что случилось с храбрым человеком моря?

— ТАК И ЕСТЬ! Но я должен жить, чтобы продолжать быть им!

— Ладно. Если ты упадёшь, я не хочу ничего слышать.

— Шишишихихи! Ты готов? — Луффи по какой-то странной причине обнял Роджера за плечи.

— Давай! — послышался ответный крик, когда все трое спрыгнули со скалы.

Король отказался вцепиться в мальчика из-за шока, но всё равно был удивлен. Санджи демонстрировал отличный контроль в чём-то, что выглядело как _геппо_ чтобы прыгать по воздуху. Женщина, Робин, выпустила из спины бесчисленное количество рук в форме крыльев и скользила вниз к палубе — очевидно, она пользователь дьявольского фрукта. Зоро просто рухнул вниз с визжащим Усоппом в руках. Тот, кто нёс Роджера, тоже был потрясён, его свободная рука протянулась до самого дальнего поручня и быстро тянула их вниз к палубе. Теперь он понимал, почему Усопп не хотел идти этим путем; всё могло закончиться очень болезненно.

Все они приземлились на палубу с громким стуком, который заставил корабль немного качнуться в воде, давая ему представление о том, насколько могущественны эти люди на самом деле. Оставшись один, Роджер увидел, как распахнулись две двери. Из ближайшей к ним комнаты вышли два человека — или он предположил, что это были люди. Один из них был похож на скелет с афро-волосами — Гол Д. моргнул — да, определённо скелет, в костюме и с афро. Другой был не менее странным, возможно, какой-то робот или ещё что. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Из двери наверху появилась женщина в бикини с длинными ярко-рыжими волосами. Она посмотрела вниз на группу и закатила глаза, хотя на её лице была широкая улыбка.

— Луффи! Кто твой друг?

— Нами! Прости, мы испортили одну из твоих карт? — она покачала головой на его вопрос. — Это Роджер. Он тоже пират!

— Йо-хо-хо! На этом острове есть и другие пираты? Я не могу поверить своим глазам! — скелет рассмеялся, и это было действительно жуткое зрелище. — Ах, но у меня нет глаз. Скелет Шутит!

Луффи улыбнулся ему.

— Это Брук. Он наш музыкант. Ну разве он не смешной?

— Луффи-сан, мне очень приятно это слышать, — Брук повернул голову к Роджеру.

Этот человек, когда он был живым, был выше Роджера. Он знал, что это был результат другого дьявольского плода, однако этот выглядел немного трагично.

— Луффи-бро, ты сказал, что этот парень — Роджер? Кажется… — другой неназванный член экипажа начал говорить. Роджер ухмыльнулся ему из-за усов.

Робин была там, положив руку поверх прямоугольной руки робота.

— Фрэнки. Зачем портить удовольствие? — он услышал, как она произнесла слова с лукавой улыбкой. Фрэнки, казалось, на мгновение отступил назад, прежде чем кивнул ей сверху-вниз.

— Странные острова Нового Света… ну и ладно, — пробормотал Фрэнки, — это объясняет, почему Джинбей отсутствует так давно. Я Фрэнки, — представился киборг. — Что думаешь о _Саузенд Санни_?

— Это название вашего корабля?

— Ага! — воскликнул Луффи.

Роджер с интересом отметил, что пока он отвлёкся, был накрыт полный стол, и все уже приступили к еде.

—…интересный, — задумчиво ответил он, наблюдая, как рука Лаффи пролетела через три места, чтобы стащить еду с другой тарелки, но тут же была проткнута вилкой. Он благоразумно сел и принялся за еду.

— Ши-ши-ши-ши, не так ли?

— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом! —отчитала его Нами.

В наступившей тишине Роджер оглядел членов экипажа, находившихся на палубе: они казались гораздо более интригующими, чем корабль. Однако он всё ещё не был уверен, кто является капитаном. Брук и Фрэнки держались как лидеры, но ни один из них не производил впечатления капитана этой команды. Вполне возможно, что они оставили свои старые экипажи, чтобы присоединиться к этому, что не было необычным — особенно во флоте Белоуса. Робин была вполне вероятной кандидатурой, но, несмотря на очевидное уважение, которое она испытывала, её непринуждённый вид наводил на мысль, что она одна из тех, кто выполняет приказы на этом корабле; Нами была схожа в этом отношении. Было приятно размышлять над этой загадкой во время еды.

Он наслаждался семейной атмосферой, которую излучал экипаж, и как охотно они включали его самого в это. Несмотря на то, что он был королём, когда посещал другие команды, они, как правило, становились напряжёнными, за редким исключением.

— Я смотрю, вы начали без меня, — раздался голос, прерывая размышления Роджера.

Обернувшись, он увидел рыбочеловека, поднимавшегося на палубу. Тот был похож на кита, и на его лице было свирепое выражение. Роджер всегда думал, что это немного обидно, когда выражения рыболюдей были более жесткими, чем человеческие, что приводит к некоторым трудностям между их видами.

Рыбочеловек пристально посмотрел на него и моргнул:

— Луффи-кун, кто это?

— Это Роджер! Я встретил его на острове, — радостно сказал Луффи. — Эй, Джинбей, как думаешь, мы можем перенести _Санни_ к его кораблю? Таким образом, мы могли бы устроить замечательный костёр сегодня вечером!

— Почему бы и нет. Если это тот самый корабль, на который я наткнулся, то нам понадобится всего около часа, чтобы добраться до туда, — ответил Джинбей, присоединяясь к пиру за столом.

Роджер подумал, что это и есть тот самый неуловимый капитан. Он определённо был опытным воином и обладал властным характером.

Робин смотрела на него поверх края стакана. Она улыбнулась ему, когда он наконец заметил это, и сказала.

— Так что ты думаешь о пиратах в соломенной шляпе?

— Соломенная шляпа? — Роджер моргнул.

Большинство экипажей были названы в честь своих капитанов или того, что имело значение для капитана.

Например, Роджер возглавлял _пиратов Роджера_ , Ньюгейт возглавлял _пиратов Белоуса_ , а Шики возглавлял _пиратов Золотого Льва_. Однако единственная соломенная шляпа, которую он видел в качестве вещественного доказательства, была у Луффи.

— Да, соломенная шляпа, — она определённо проследила за его взглядом и слегка рассмеялась.

Нами закатила глаза.

— Вот и вся реакция. Честное слово, Луффи!

Усопп присоединился к ней.

—Да, и так всегда — Мугивара! — пока они не узнают его получше, и тогда это будет что-то вроде шутки. Даже Йонко считают тебя странным.

— Они ещё более странные, — засмеялся Луффи.

— Нет, это не так! — ответили все в один голос.

Остальная часть трапезы прошла быстро. Гол почти ничего не помнил, кроме того, что держал руки молодого капитана подальше от своей тарелки. У мальчика определённо был ненасытный аппетит, он запихивал в рот всё съедобное. Его команда охраняла свою еду с помощью ножей и вилок, но ему казалось, что у каждого из них была дополнительная еда на их тарелках специально для Луффи, чтобы тот смог украсть немного. Казалось, что для всех них это всего лишь игра.

Когда с едой было покончено и вся посуда убрана, уникальное судно было готово к отплытию. Это был довольно большой корабль для такой маленькой команды, и Роджер был поражён, увидев, что они управляют им эффективно и слаженно. Он подозревал, что на самом деле его можно было бы укомплектовать ещё меньшим количеством людей. Ему самому было велено просто сидеть и наслаждаться поездкой — по приказу капитана — стоило им отправиться. Он поймал себя на том, что удивляется, как такая маленькая команда выжила на Гранд Лайн, не говоря уже о Новом Мире. Хотя, очевидно, они неплохо справились. Вскоре весёлый маленький корабль уже был в пути, мчась по ветру, и Луффи начал напевать _Саке Бинкса_ , стоило ему плюхнуться на траву рядом с ним.

Два капитана посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем усмехнуться. Луффи завалился на спину и сказал.

— Спасибо, что поднялся с нами на борт, Роджер!

Король благосклонно кивнул:

— Нет проблем.

— И всё же это довольно смело с твоей стороны. Большинство других пиратских экипажей избегают нас, — зевнув, вставил Зоро, прислонившись к мачте.

— А? — Роджер задался вопросом, был ли это тот тип команды, который работает с морскими пехотинцами, или они бросали вызов другим в битвах Дэви Джонса — но быстро откинул обе идеи. Луффи казался слишком весёлым, чтобы активно охотиться на других.

— Неправда! Ло и Кидд не избегают нас! — Луффи надул губы. — И Смоки иногда подходит…

— Во-первых, Луффи, Смокер — морской пехотинец: он пытается захватить нас в плен. Просто у него это не очень хорошо получается, — Санджи проходил мимо, принося вкусные фруктовые напитки.

— Ло-кун и Кидд-кун сами по себе чудовища. Так что, конечно, они тебя не боятся, — добавил Джинбей.

— Вообще-то, я думаю, что Ло хочет препарировать Луффи, — пожал плечами Чоппер. — Я поймал его, когда он смотрел, как ты спишь, и это было действительно жутко!

— Ой! Я знаю, что Кидд зарезал бы тебя, если бы думал, что это сойдёт ему с рук.

— Мы нравимся Марко.

— У Марко нет вкуса, — Джинбей издал смешок. — Кроме того, как ты можешь это утверждать? Он такой ленивый.

— Простите, капитан-сан, мы просто слишком страшные для нормальных людей.

— Коби не думает, что мы страшные!

— Опять же, он морской пехотинец. Во-вторых, да, он думает, что мы страшные! Я имею в виду, что ты гребаный…

— Йо-хо-хо! Я вижу корабль!

Разговор был отложен, и все бросились к носу корабля. И действительно, впереди показался Оро Джексон, безмятежно стоявший на широком песчаном пляже. Его команда, бесцельно слонявшаяся по пляжу, без сомнения, бездельничая, бросилась к берегу, в то время, как те, кто был на борту, направляли пушки на неизвестный пиратский корабль.

— Ой-ёй… они собираются стрелять в нас? — пробормотал Усопп, натягивая очки.

— Позволить мне, — Роджер стоял на носу корабля и махал рукой, закричал. — Что вы там удумали, ублюдки?! Вы хотите повеселиться?!

— _Это же капитан! Капитан вернулся! А кто это с ним?_ — послышались ответные крики.

Луффи, в свою очередь, склонил голову набок.

— Ты капитан?

Роджер чуть не соскользнул с львиной головы.

— Да, я капитан.

— Круто! — внимание парня внезапно было привлечено к пляжу. — Эй! Этот парень похож на Багги, да, Зоро?

— А? — зелёноволосый мужчина посмотрел на молодого пирата, на которого ему указали, а Роджер тем временем внимательно посмотрел на Луффи, пытаясь понять, откуда тот знает его юнгу. — Да. Хотя и немного молодой. Тот же самый нос.

— Ши-ши-ши, ага! Интересно, что… этот парень забрал мою шляпу! — молодой человек внезапно пришел в ярость.

— Луффи, он не может забрать твою шляпу, пока ты её _носишь_! — Нами ему дала ему затрещину. — Она просто похоже на твою шляпу, понимаешь?

Король посмотрел на шляпу, о которой шла речь. Она сидел на макушке его любимого ученика. Он был уверен, что однажды Шанкс далеко пойдет. Не так давно он подарил мальчику свою любимую шляпу в качестве сувенира. Он увидел, что она очень похожа на шляпу, которую носил Луффи.

— Ух ты, посмотри, какие у него рыжие волосы! Интересно, не родственник ли он Ш… эй! Это же Рэйли! Почему он так молодо выглядит?! — Луффи потянул Роджера за руку.

— Это не может быть Рэйли, — произнёс Санджи, подходя к своему капитану. — Ты уверен?

— Ну конечно! Он научил меня контролировать мою _хаки_ , Санджи. Я бы узнал его где угодно.

Роджер действительно растерялся. Рэйли уже целую вечность не покидал корабль. На самом деле, это было немного досадно, так как более возмутительные планы Роджера продолжали сворачиваться.

— Если это Рэйли, а _это_ Багги… а потом этот парень в шляпе? Это что, _ШАНКС_? — выдохнула Нами. — О боже, он так _молод_!

— Йо-хо-хо! Крокус-сан! А где Лабун?

— Робин, что происходит? — Луффи повернулся и посмотрел на теперь уже хихикающую темноволосую женщину. — Кто это?

— Ну, капитан-сан, это, конечно, Роджер. Я не удивлена, что ты его не узнаешь, ведь он был здесь ещё до тебя.

— Это СУУУПЕР шок, да? — с улыбкой вставил Фрэнки.

Глядя на различные выражения лиц на палубе, Роджер понял, что единственными, кто его узнал, были Фрэнки, Робин и Джинбей — и это только усилило его замешательство.

— Позвольте мне представить вас, Луффи-сан. Это Гол Д. Роджер. _Король пиратов_.

— Но… этого не может быть! — Луффи повернулся к нему, потрясённо открыв рот.

— Разумеется! — раздраженно огрызнулся Роджер. — Как ты можешь этого не знать? Ты ведь пират, верно?

— Да, это так…

— Роджер-сан, — прервал своего капитана Джинбей, положив перепончатую руку перед маленьким человеком. — Это Монки Д. Луффи. Также _Король пиратов_.

— Это невозможно! — Роджер запнулся, когда они с Луффи уставились друг на друга.

— Что это за странный остров такой? Ой, Нами, мы попали в прошлое, или это они в будущем? Серьёзно, это выводит меня из себя! — Усопп заскулил даже тогда, когда был брошен якорь и подошла команда Роджера.

— Я не знаю! Такого раньше никогда не случалось… то, что мы здесь, может повлиять на прошлое, так что ничего не говори, Луф…

— Он действительно очень похож на Эйса, не так ли, Джинбей? — Луффи прервал её, и его рука потянулась к ужасному шраму на груди. — За исключением усов. Блин, Эйс был бы так зол прямо сейчас…

Джинбей выглядел немного встревоженным, прежде чем пожать плечами.

— Да, это так, Луффи-кун.

— А кто такой Эйс? — неожиданно для себя спросил Роджер.

Луффи пожал плечами.

— Мой старший брат. Порт…

— Луффи! — Нами хлопнула его ладонью по губам, бросив на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

Впрочем, Роджер знал. Портгас. Это фамилия Руж. Он не мог не улыбнуться молодому человеку, стоявшему перед ним, прежде чем назвать фамилию Луффи.

— Монки… сопляк Гарпа?

— Гарп — это мой дедушка, — ответил Луффи. — _Это Шанкс_! — Луффи снова сосредоточил своё внимание на команде Роджера. — Ши-ши-ши-ши! Наконец-то я выше Шанкса!

— По-моему, не совсем так, — усмехнулся Роджер. — Значит, ты — отпрыск Драгона?

Он не получил ответа, да и не ожидал его, когда встретились две команды. Роджер поймал себя на том, что гадает, как далеко в будущем окажется эта команда и насколько сильны они будут, если Луффи станет следующим Королём пиратов в столь юном возрасте. Он хотел бы, чтобы это было тайной, почему он больше не был тем, кто носил титул, но хоть Роджер и мог обмануть большую часть своей команды, он не мог обмануть себя. Вместо этого он позволил себе быть пойманным в тот момент, когда меньшая команда была встречена его командой. Теперь комментарии о том, как мало других пиратов хотели общаться с ними, имели смысл. В конце концов, Роджер знал, что это такое. Может быть одиноко на вершине, когда другие пытаются занять ваше место.

К счастью, кроме нескольких странных по звучанию замечаний в адрес некоторых членов его команды, пираты соломенной шляпы были удивительно молчаливы о том, что они, должно быть, знали как начало вечеринки. Зоро бросил вызов Шанксу из всех людей на борту в битве на мечах, согласившись использовать только один из трёх клинков. Брук намекнул, что по какой-то причине это большая честь для него, хотя он сомневался, что молодой рыжеволосый парень мог вообще знать почему. Он был сильно превзойдён, хоть и хорошо показал себя.

Нами вызвала Рэйли на соревнование по выпивке с повышением берри за каждый третий напиток. Женщина, казалось, была не таким грозным противником, но это было большим заблуждением.

Усопп сидел рядом с Багги, позволяя мальчику плести свои нелепые небылицы, кивая головой и делая тонкие предположения. Роджер подозревал, что этот человек и сам немного лжёт.

Чоппер и Брук устроились рядом с Крокусом. Ну, они сидели с человеком после того, как он очнулся от мёртвого обморока после того, как его обнял скелет. Трое из них, казалось, по какой-то причине оживлённо обсуждали островных китов.

Санджи присоединился к трём поварам, и между ними началось импровизированное соревнование, когда четверо из них пытались превзойти друг друга. Всё, что Роджер мог сказать наверняка, это то, что еда была лучшей костровой едой, которую он когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни.

Фрэнки поднялся на борт корабля и, по-видимому, что-то записывал. Странный человек, казалось, плакал, когда Роджер по какой-то причине дал ему разрешение.

Луффи порхал по всей вечеринке, не останавливаясь. Он присоединился к каждой группе, поощряя веселье к новым высотам, поскольку он легко подружился со всеми.

Рыбочеловек Джинбей проследил взглядом за своим капитаном, хотя тот и не сдвинулся с места, оценивая конкуренцию за выпивку.

Робин сидела рядом с Роджером. Она была молчаливой компаньонкой, и у него возникло ощущение, что обычно она даже не сидит так близко к группе. Женщина произвела на него впечатление наблюдателя. Роджер наконец взглянул на неё, приподняв бровь.

— Прошло, по меньшей мере, двадцать пять лет, — она ответила на его невысказанный вопрос. — Я уверена, что мне не нужно рассказывать вам, что произошло. Вы, без сомнения, уже всё спланировали.

Он кивнул.

— Очень наблюдательно.

— Это моя роль в команде. Видите ли, я археолог, — она нацепила на вилку кусочек еды из своей тарелки; её глаза следили за своим капитаном, когда он тащил оленя в танцевать. — Луффи уже некоторое время удерживал титул. Кстати, его щедрость выше, чем когда-либо была у тебя.

— А?

— Да. Правительство видит его в самом худшем свете.

— Почему? Он работорговец?

— Едва, — она рассмеялась какой-то внутренней шутке, — просто капитан-сан живёт свободно, и позволяет нам делать то же самое — следовать нашим мечтам. Видите ли, мечты очень важны для него.

— И о чём же вы мечтаете, мисс Робин? — спросил он с усмешкой.

— Теперь я хочу следовать за своим капитаном, за своей семьёй. Моя другая мечта была исполнена, — её улыбка была неуловимой, и Роджер понял, что она никогда не расскажет ему о своей первой мечте. — Длинноносик-кун мечтал стать храбрым рыцарем моря, как его отец. Я осмелюсь сказать, что Согекинг известен всем, как лучший снайпер в мире и бесстрашный воин. Мисс навигатор хочет нарисовать карту мира, и Луффи полон решимости довести её до конца.

— Вот это мечта. Разве это вообще возможно?

Робин кивнула.

— Ходят слухи, что она уже почти готова, — она указала на Чоппера и сказала: — Однажды Чоппер сможет вылечить любую болезнь. Даже Трафальгар-кун относится к нему с величайшим уважением.

— А кто такой Трафальгар?

— Йонко. Хирург Смерти, капитан Пиратов Сердца и близкий друг капитана.

— Понятно. Продолжай, — он спросил себя, будет ли кто-нибудь из его знакомых теперь занимать такую же должность в будущем, и отверг эту идею.

— Фрэнки живёт своей мечтой каждый день. Он построил _Саузенд Санни_ и видеть его в своём путешествии — его мечта, — Роджер вынужден был признать, что это была хорошая и смелая мечта для корабельного плотника. — Санджи ищет Олл Блю.

— Где можно найти рыбу из всех морей? Я думал, что это была легенда.

— Вряд ли, Король-сан. Мы уже пересекали некоторые его части раньше. Теперь это вопрос картографирования. — ответила Робин. — Джинбей-сан хочет, чтобы рыболюди и люди имели взаимопонимание и равенство. Что наш капитан более чем рад вбить в людей, если это необходимо. Да, но только если его не считают героем, — она снова улыбнулась. — Последние двое уже давно достигли своих целей. Мистер фехтовальщик — лучший фехтовальщик в мире.

— Только то, что подходит для члена экипажа «Короля пиратов», а?

— Так он говорит, — она склонила голову, — И наш музыкант пожелал увидеть старого накаму. Было довольно трудно убедить Лабуна остаться в нашей второй поездке. Сейчас он, без сомнения, находится на острове рыболюдей, ожидая нашего возвращения.

— Я так понимаю, Луффи мечтал стать Королём? — Роджер кивнул в сторону мальчика, с энтузиазмом помахав ему в ответ, а его собственная команда рассмеялась.

— На первый взгляд — да. Он дал обещание человеку, который дал ему эту шляпу, — Роджер моргнул, теперь понимая, почему они так обрадовались Шанксу.

— А как же мой сын? Луффи сказал, что они братья, — он усмехнулся, — я уверен, что этот негодяй причиняет много неприятностей на море.

Робин отвел взгляд, и Гол почувствовал, как его сердце наполняется ужасом:

— Огненный Кулак — больная тема для нашей команды.

— Он бросил ему вызов за трон?

— Я уверена, что вы обратили внимание на шрам Луффи, — продолжила она, словно не слыша его. — Было бы лучше, если бы вы не говорили об этом с нашим капитаном. Это было не самое приятное время.

— Что случилось? — он вообразил себе самое худшее: два брата, если не по крови, то по узам куда более крепкими, сражаются не на жизнь, а на смерть, и всё за его дурацкое сокровище. Если это так, то он был больше виноват, чем очевидный победитель, будучи тем, кто оставил такое искушение позади. И всё же он почувствовал внезапную ярость по отношению к Луффи. Младший Король посмотрел на него, почувствовав это, и удивлённо моргнул. Роджер обнаружил, что его взгляд прикован к большому шраму, и Луффи вздрогнул, его рука поднялась к центру метки, когда он отвёл взгляд. — _Я убью его_. — пообещал Роджер, вставая.

— Нет, ты меня не понял, Гол-сан, — Робин крепко держала его за руку и не отводила взгляда, пока он смотрел на неё сверху вниз. Он был убежден, что она говорит только для того, чтобы спасти своего капитана, но всё равно позволил ей высказаться. — Эйс-сан отдал свою жизнь, чтобы защитить брата.

У него подкосились ноги, и он тяжело опустился на стул.

— Чт-как?

— Это была настоящая война, из-за твоего сына. Наша команда была разделена, и Луффи пошёл один, чтобы спасти его. Из того, что я слышала, он почти преуспел, пока Эйс не повернул назад, чтобы продолжать сражаться. Когда Луффи оказался из-за этого в опасности, уже ослабленный от яда и постоянных битв, Эйс принял на себя предназначенный ему удар. Он умер на руках у капитана. Наш капитан, очевидно, тоже был тяжело ранен. Трафальгар-сан сумел его спасти, и это не то, что можно обсуждать легко.

— Неужели я ничего не могу сделать? — к своему стыду, его голос дрогнул, когда он посмотрел на неё. Он был так рассеян, что даже не заметил, как к ним присоединился Луффи.

— Эйс был счастлив, — молодой Король сказал это с какой-то грустной улыбкой. — Эйса любили, и он был _очень_ силён. Он был потрясающим и всегда делал своё дело. Он, наверное, убил бы тебя за беспокойство, — его улыбка стала более живой, — он вообще не любил тебя.

Роджер на мгновение задумался. Он понимал, что человек, вынужденный жить в тени своего отца, может возненавидеть его. И всё же его сильно поразило, что его сын умрёт молодым. Он снова посмотрел на Луффи, на его шрам, и решил, что его сын сделал хороший выбор для роли брата. Парень ещё не закончил своё приключение, и он был полон решимости взять весь мир с собой, брыкаясь и крича, если это будет необходимо. Именно таких людей на роль пиратов Гол Д. Роджер и хотел вдохновить. Он усмехнулся, глядя на молодого человека, который должен был стать его наследником.

— Я думаю, что _ты_ был для него Королём.

— Нет. Я был всего лишь его младшим братом. Марко говорит, что иногда его это очень раздражало, но он никому не позволял смеяться над моей мечтой. Так что все нормально. Я добрался до вершины ради себя и ради него, — его рука снова закрыла шрам. — Потому что один из нас собирался это сделать.

— Я уверен, он бы гордился тобой. И я уверен, что Гарп унижен. Его внук, будущий Король пиратов!

— Ши-ши-ши! Ну… ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому… дедушка сейчас на пенсии, но он _всё ещё_ пытается сдать меня, когда я навещаю его.

— Я так и думал. В следующий раз, когда увидишь его, обязательно передай «привет», хорошо?

— Ну конечно! Так… мы идём на вечеринку или как?

Остальная часть вечеринки прошла как в тумане, уходя далеко в ночь. Роджер вспомнил, как Зоро демонстрировал своё мастерство со всеми тремя мечами одновременно, и Рэйли пришлось спасать Шанкса от молодого Короля, который был полон решимости похитить подростка. Это была трудная задача, так как Усопп висел на ногах Рэйли, в то время как Чоппер и Брук плакали позади него, говоря ему, что он всё ещё злой по какой-то причине. Его первый помощник не был удивлён, в отличие от остальной команды. Когда наконец рассвело и Роджер выбрался из-под навеса деревьев, туман окончательно рассеялся, и единственный корабль, пришвартованный у берега, был его собственный Оро Джексон. Его команда воскликнула в шоке от поспешного и безмолвного ухода своих новых друзей, но Король подозревал, что остальные проснулись в таком же смятении, как и он сам. Он печально покачал головой, представив себе, как молодой энергичный Король бегает вокруг в панике, ища их, пока его собственная команда не успокоит его.

Луффи был… _интересным_ Королём пиратов.


End file.
